In a large enterprise many different issues or problems, referred to herein as event cases, may arise that require resolution. Each of the different types of event cases or, in some instances, each event case requires a different approach for resolving the event case. In other words, different steps and/or actions must be taken to resolve each different type of event case. Moreover, the enterprise is likely to have applicable rules, both internally-driven and externally driven rules that dictate how the event case is to be resolved. Such rules may be dictated by the type of event cases, as well as other specifics associated with the event case, such as, but not limited to, actions required, actors performing the actions, the type of data required to be collected and the like.
In most instances, each of the different types of event cases will have individual computer applications, otherwise referred to as programs, modules, tools or the like for managing the event case resolution process. Such individual applications are necessary based on each type of event case requiring steps and/or actions to resolve the case, including different requirements in terms of data collection and the like. Typically, applications, such as event case management applications are built in a web-based, collaborative platform that allows for multiple entities to interact in the application building process. However, such collaborative environments typically pose a compliance issue, in that, the platform exposes a high volume of sensitive material, such as non-public information or the like, to many different application developers. More secure development of applications can be made possible through use of other platforms, such as a class-based, object-oriented general purpose programming language platform; however, typically such development has an extended period from concept to market (e.g., six to twelve months or the like) and tend to be cost prohibitive. In addition, such platforms are technology-driven and require a dependency on technology partners/support.
Therefore, a need exists to develop systems, methods and the like for developing and generating event case management applications for individual event cases or event case types. The desired systems, methods and like should be capable of generating any and all event case management applications across an entire enterprise while at the same time taking into account event case management rules that may be specific to segments of the enterprise, event case type and other event case management factors. Moreover, since the individual case management applications tend to be less complex applications, the desired systems, methods and the like should offer a solution that requires less in terms of technical support, for example, leveraging a standard technology stack or the like. Additionally, the desired systems, methods and like should provide for generating the event case management applications in a timely fashion so as to reduce the time from conception to implementation. In addition, the desired systems, methods and like should provide a cost advantage over current application development solutions.